


your hands amaze me still

by sinagtala (strikinglight)



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Circles - Freeform, M/M, Obsession, Staring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikinglight/pseuds/sinagtala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke hangs on to every clue with a drowning desperation, anything that shows him a Souji human enough to touch, somebody as susceptible as anyone to forming habits and growing accustomed to things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your hands amaze me still

**Author's Note:**

> For best results, read in time to [this horrible song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gL7rLkGPGHY).

Yosuke adores Souji. 

Granted, nearly everyone does— _everyone,_ Yosuke is certain, down to the small army of cats that troops to the door of the Dojima house, waiting for him to come out with leftovers—though of course not in the same way. In most of the people he meets he seems to inspire at the very least a curious interest, a wanting to know who this new boy from the city is, how old he is, why he’s here. In many that curiosity turns eventually to something more, easy friendship and respect and even something a stone’s throw away from love—and in this last case, Yosuke doesn’t blame the girls at school for being so thoroughly charmed by everything from the low sweep of his bangs to his expansive repertoire of bad jokes. Among the members of the Investigation Team, the haphazardly matched handful of misfits he’d call their true friends, he can say for sure that the sentiment toward Souji is hands-down, across-the-board, utter and irrevocable devotion. Yosuke’s sure there’s not a single soul among them who wouldn’t die for him (and they’ve likely come close, he knows, many times).

Still, Yosuke thinks (and he’s not sure if this should really be a point of pride), no one but him—in this town, in the _world_ —is so captivated by Souji that it makes them examine him to an extent that must surely qualify as obsession. It seems utterly unlike him, unlike Yosuke Hanamura, the boy with the boisterous laugh and the untidy hair and the wrinkled, untucked shirts, to practice such careful observation. But even when he’s scarfing down his lunch or cramming a set of math problems half an hour before classes start, when he’s on the job at the supermarket or testing the edge of a new pair of knives at Daidara’s, one eye is always trained on the tall boy by his side, picking out every little thing about him, every tiny, otherwise unnoticeable quirk that distinguishes Souji as an actual, breathing human being and not some otherworldly spirit born from the ether he walked so conveniently out of. Yosuke hangs on to every clue with a drowning desperation, anything that shows him a Souji human enough to touch, somebody as susceptible as anyone to forming habits and growing accustomed to things.

Souji takes a lot of notes in class. These notes are, for every subject without exception, complete, organized, immaculate—his one-way ticket to the stellar grades he always seems to get. Everyone knows this. But Yosuke is one of the few people, possibly the only person, who’s noticed that Souji tends to encircle important things. He’s deduced this by leaning pseudo-playfully over Souji’s desk in between classes, or by walking by him and quickly flicking his eyes downward. Things he wants to emphasize, or feels the need to remember. Names, dates, terms; if it matters, it’s encircled, the decisive stroke of the pen in his hand making a near-perfect curve.

Souji’s not talkative, but he somehow has a way with words, a mysterious eloquence that enables him to always say the right thing at the right time. Everyone knows this, has been on the receiving end of this or that positively arresting Souji-ism—a thoughtful paraphrase, for instance, of Newton’s three laws of motion, or an answer to the question of what he’s doing over the weekend. But Yosuke seems to be the only one who takes special notice of, who follows with his eyes the gentle, graceful circles Souji’s long hands make in the air as he waits for the right word to come to him and click into place. That’s probably because it never seems to take him too long to find the words he’s looking for (Yosuke’s willing to bet he’s never said “um” or “uh” in his life). Maybe also because no one but Yosuke watches him so closely, for all that people crane their necks and gaze after him when he walks past; probably out of respect, or shyness, or the fear that looking at him too long will cause mere mortals to disintegrate into piles of ash, or something like that.

Yosuke likes these little circle-making habits of Souji’s, quite possibly more than anything else about him. More than his tendency to put his hand on his waist and stand with his hip cocked out to one side like a girl when he’s trying to make a point, more than the way he makes sure to look everyone straight in the eye when he’s talking to them, that token subtle half-smile on his face, though just imagining both of these things already leaves Yosuke dry in the throat and gasping for air.

No, Yosuke likes the circle habits best of all because they’re there even when they kiss. There’s the way Souji’s hands steal under the hem of Yosuke’s shirt, long deft fingers drawing perfect rings into his spine, and the way Souji’s tongue plays around his in slow circular motions at once teasing and deceptively relaxed—as though the tremors that move along Yosuke’s skin and the shuddering rise and fall of his breath are patterns to note down for later memorization. As though Yosuke himself could well become a habit, or a quirk, or a tendency—definitely something to get used to.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [your patient trembling eyes unwind me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504332) by [goukyorin (sashimisusie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashimisusie/pseuds/goukyorin)




End file.
